


1856 dager

by TanteFiolett



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteFiolett/pseuds/TanteFiolett
Summary: Dager, uker, måneder, år har gått. Så dør Isaks mor og Even og Isak møtes igjen.





	1856 dager

Isaks hår er solbleket og huden er gyllen. Den hvite skjorten strammer over de brede skuldrene. Han har strimer av tårer nedover kinnene. Et barn klamrer seg rundt halsen hans. Det sitter en mørk, høy, kjekk mann ved siden av ham. Han stryker Isak fast over ryggen. Isaks mor er død. Even sitter langt bak i kirken. Han er tynn og herjet og sliten. Huden er grå og øynene uten livsglød. Han lener hodet bakover. Tårer presser på. 

_Hans Isak. Hans Isak som var alt. Hans Isak som jordet ham. Som varmet ham. Som dyrket ham. Som elsket ham._

__

__

_Hans Isak. Som ikke har vært hans på dager, uker, måneder, år._

Even hadde følt seg som en så stor byrde at han hadde forlatt Isak. Forlatt ham for å skåne ham. Han hadde pakket og flyttet til en annen del av landet. Han hadde sagt til venner og familie at han trengte tid, måtte være alene, at de ikke skulle uroe seg. Han hadde skaffet seg nytt telefonnummer og slettet alle sosiale medier. Etterpå hadde Even krasjet fullstendig. Han hadde mer eller mindre vært i sengen et helt år. Hver dag hadde han tenkt på døden, men han hadde vært så langt nede og hadde hatt så lite energi at han ikke kom seg til å gjøre noe.

”Even, jeg forstår at du ikke er på et bra sted nå, så gå du, så møtes vi snart igjen.” Isak hadde sett på ham med så mye kjærlighet og omsorg og forståelse da Evne hadde sagt at det var slutt. ”Gå nå, ta en liten pause, en time out, så ses vi snart.” Even hadde gått, og det hadde vært siste gang de hadde sett hverandre. 

Etter at det første året var over hadde Even blitt noe bedre. Han hadde begynt i behandling igjen. Han hadde fått seg en deltidsjobb. Han hadde følt seg litt mer levende. Hver dag trøstet han seg med at hadde dratt for Isak, og han var overbevist om at Isaks liv var mye bedre uten ham. Han så for seg Isak med smil i øynene og en ny kjærlighet. Han så for seg Isak som endelig ble ferdig med den lange utdannelsen sin. Han så for seg Isak lykkelig. Det var tanken på det som holdt Even gående. Han reiste aldri tilbake til hjembyen. Ikke før nå.

Even er uendelig trist. I alle disse årene var det dette han hadde ønsket for Isak. Lykke, familie, stabilitet. Det var derfor han dro. Men Even er bare lei seg. Det svir og gjør intenst vondt å se Isak med en annen. Han gråter. Kvinnen ved siden av ham lener seg inntil ham og gir ham en pakke Kleenex. Even gråter gjennom hele begravelsen.

Etterpå forsvinner han raskt, ringer etter en taxi og tenner seg en røyk. Taxien lar vente på seg. Menneskene begynner å bevege seg hjemover. Det kommer en kvinne mot ham med et spedbarn på armen. ”Gud, Even er det deg!?” Hun gir ham en klem, og spør om Isak vet at han er der, sier at han kommer til å bli så glad. Det er Lea, det må være Lea, Isaks lillesøster, som var en sky og spinkel tenåring da han så henne sist. Hun sier han må bli med dem hjem, at den nærmeste familien skal samles. Akkurat da kommer Isak og barnet og den mørke mannen. Barnet lener seg frem i mot Lea og sier ”mamma holde meg.” Lea gir fra seg babyen til den mørke mannen og tar barnet fra Isak. Even blir perpleks ”er det…hun…din?” Hun bekrefter smilende, og sier igjen at han må komme. ”Du kanskje kan sitte på Isak, det blir litt trangt i bilen vår, jeg tror ikke det er plass til deg og de lange beina dine mellom to barneseter.” Så går Lea og den mørke mannen med de to barna. Isak blir stående igjen. Even stammer og beklager og sier det ikke var meningen at de skulle møtes, at han hadde tenkt at Isak skulle slippe å se ham igjen. Han babler på, fortsetter med å si at Isaks mor hadde betydd så mye for ham at han ikke hadde klart å la være å komme. At de hadde hatt en spesiell kontakt, at han er så lei seg for at hun har gått bort. Han sier han skal gå nå, og han beklager igjen at han kom.

”Det beklager du, at du kommer i mammas begravelse, men at du forsvant ut av livet mitt for et helt liv siden det tenker du ikke si noe om?” Isak drar hånden gjennom håret, han puster fort og borer blikket i Even. ”Jeg trodde du skulle være borte en dag eller to, kanskje en uke, men at du dro, og var borte i fem år, det beklager du ikke.” Isak gråter nå. ”Even, fem år. Hver dag har jeg tenkt at i dag kommer han tilbake. Hver dag i fem år.” Solen glitrer i tårene som renner nedover Isaks kinn. Han stryker dem hissig bort. ”Jeg kunne ikke finne deg noen steder, og ingen ville si noe. Faen Even. Så nå da? Funnet lykken på annet hold?” ”Nei! Selvsagt ikke.” Even knekker i stemmen. Isak går helt nært Even. Han lukter varme og kjærlighet og hjem. Isaks munn er noen få millimeter fra Evens. Han hvisker ”det er bra, for du er min, du er bare min, du er alltid min, og du får ikke gå igjen, du får aldri forlate meg mer.” Så lener han seg inn og kysser Even. Han biter ham i underleppa, presser tungen inn i munnen hans og klynker. Even klamrer seg til Isak.

Ingen gjør noe vesen av at Even er tilbake. Han krampholder Isaks hånd hele ettermiddagen. Han får ikke med seg noe av det de andre snakker om. Han bare kjenner Isaks varme hånd og han kan endelig puste.

Even blir med Isak hjem. Leiligheten er stor, det er myke tepper på gulvene, på veggene henger vakker kunst som går i blått. På nattbordet til Isak står det et bilde av de to sammen hvor de ler og holder om hverandre. 

Mange timer senere våkner Even med Isak liggende tungt oppå seg. Han forsøker å flytte seg forsiktig, men Isak skvetter til og tar et bedre tak rundt Even. ”Isak? Jeg må bare på do.” ”Jeg kommer ikke til å flytte meg,” sier Isak trassig. ”Du skal ligge her for bestandig. Og bare så du vet det, du er min.”


End file.
